Impaired gait and balance is a disabling feature in many neurological and geriatric conditions that can lead to risk of falling and injury. Studies have shown improvement of gait and balance using somatosensory stimulation (vibratory, tactile, pressure/proprioceptive) of the feet. It is believed that such improvement in function is related to additional sensory feedback provided by stimulating the feet. In Parkinson's disease, sensory stimulation can improve gait and “unlock” freezing of movement. For example, patients with Parkinson's disease can ride a bicycle with relative ease; a phenomenon that is attributed to intermittent sensory feedback provided by the movement of cycling.